


Go Ahead

by DinerGuy



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short, Shules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinerGuy/pseuds/DinerGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So go ahead and ask her / For happy ever after...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little musically-inspired Shules one-shot that I'm sure I had no business writing.
> 
> I was listening to music when Chris Rice's song "Lemonade" came on, and a Shules plot bunny threatened to eat me if I didn't write this story. Honest! (Not that the song is the greatest ever, but the bunnies want what the bunnies want! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Shawn, Juliet, and all things Psych all belong to their creators and the network. No profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

_So go ahead and ask her_

_For happy ever after_

_'Cause nobody knows what's coming_

_So why not take a chance on loving_

_Come on, pour the glass and tempt me_

_Either half-full or half-empty_

_'Cause if it all comes down to flavor_

_The glass is tipping in my favor_

* * *

"Shawn?"

He looked up, and she couldn't stop the small smile that came to her lips at the sight of him. The sun filtered through the leaves in the tree under which he was seated, causing small patches of light and shadow to dance across his face.

He patted a spot on the picnic blanket beside him. "Have a seat, Jules."

Slipping off her shoes, she took a seat beside him. She leaned against his shoulder and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "This is a nice surprise."

He smiled at her, though she wasn't sure if it was due to the compliment or the kiss. Perhaps both.

"Well, I couldn't think of a better way to spend my lunch than with my favorite girl."

She playfully punched his arm. "Shawn, I'm your girlfriend. I'd better be your favorite girl."

Silent for a moment, Shawn shifted awkwardly in his seat. Juliet could tell he had something to say but wasn't quite sure how to say it.

She filled the silence by opening the bag he'd brought, pulling out a couple of sandwiches and a thermos. Shawn jumped in to help her, snagging some cups and napkins.

They settled down to eating. Juliet waited patiently for him to say something. Normally he had no problem talking, especially with her.

"Um, so, Jules," he began, clearing his throat nervously.

She turned to face him, and he had to pause for a moment to find his thoughts. When he'd gotten his breathing to slow down to somewhat normal, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Juliet O'Hara, would you marry me?"

Her face flushed to match her shirt. The world seemed to pause as their eyes met.

* * *

_Now take your time to answer me_

_For the beauty of romancing_

_Is to calm your trembling hand with mine_

_While begging love to fill your eyes_

_I can hardly breathe while waiting_

_To find out what your heart is saying_

_And as we're swirling in this flavor_

_The world is tilting in our favor_

* * *

Shawn had suspected the moment would seem like the longest in his life. He took her hand in his, breaking the spell of silence that had descended.

She wiped a hand across her eyes and agreed. "Shawn, of course I will."

Wrapped up in their own world, they paid no attention to the passers-by. Shawn slipped the ring over her finger and wrapped his arms around her.

Time ticked past, but they remained where they were, content to simply lie side-by-side on the blanket, hands intertwined, not saying much. What else needed to be said? The ring on her finger and the happiness in their eyes said it all.


End file.
